It is presently known to make a chair that flexes, where as the back tilts, the seat travels forward and slightly upward. Such a chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Re. 36,335.
However, such a chair does not have arm rests, and does not provide a simple construction that allows the chair to resiliently recline in a hammock-like fashion, while still being stackable.